I never had a dream come true
by Varity
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!!!!thanks everyone who reviewed!!!Keep going.Please! °_^This about what happenes when Syaoran leaves Sakura. And then a furious Tomoyo calls him because he hurt her poor Sakura who is depressed.!Can Syaoran help Sakura by coming back?And
1. Default Chapter

I never had a dream come true  
Chapter 1  
By ~*Angel*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs and the song I never had adream come true(belongs to S club 7)  
  
Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
She had waited. Six long years. And she wouldn't stan it any longer.  
She couldn't.'There I go again', she thought as she walked to the park.  
She had been doing it for 6 long years now. 6 years of waiting. She waited for him. She kept the promise she made six years ago. And he promised her to come back. He had promised. And she was still waiting.  
  
Ther's no use looking back or wonderin'  
How we couldbe now  
Or might have been  
Oh this I know   
But still can't find ways  
To let you go  
  
She walked into the King Pinguin Park. And she sat down on the swing and waited.  
A picture apeared in her mind. A picture of a girl and a boy. About ten years old. Capturing  
A Clow Card. Laughing. Shortly holding hands, then blushing and pulling their hands away.  
Nearby there was a girl with long dark hair. Holding a camera, taping the 2.  
Sudenly the picture disappeared and a new one came into her mind.  
A picture of aboy with aubern hair and amber eyes. He was standing at the airport.  
"Syaoran", a small voice said and he turned around. He saw a girl.standing behind him. Carrying something. A teddy bear.  
"Sakura..." , he whispered softly "You've come".  
"I'll miss you" she replied. Trying to hold back a swall of tears.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
  
"Please, don't cry ", he said wiping a tear from her cheek, "you know I can't stand seeing you cry."  
" I'm sorry." She said in a voice only loud enough to be heard.  
"I'll come back, you'll see.I'll come back to you, Sakura,I promise." The aubern haired boy said holding out his pinky.  
"And I'll wait for you" she answered " no matter how long it takes." She clinched her pinky to his.  
  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
  
She wondered why. Why he had to leave her. She had tried to forget him. If only just for awhile.  
But she couldn't. She loved him.  
  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about  
Each day  
And I know no matter where   
Life takes me to  
A part of me   
Will always be with you  
  
She didn't know that there was someone hiding in the tree above her.  
Someone who it really brings pain to se her like that. Someone who grabs his cell phone...  
  
  
So. 1st chapter!!!!What do you think. Review??? Please... Thx. It's my very first fic in ENGLISh and it's just my second language so be kind o.k.?R+R please.  
  
~*Angel*~   



	2. Phone call

I never had a dream come true

I never had a dream come true

Chapter 2

By ~*Angel*~

Disclaimer:I don't own ccs...even I would not regret to own Syaoran...but anyway ^_^.I also don't own "I never had a dream come true" it belongs to S Club 7 and their record company.

Author's note(s):I want to thank all the reviewers!!!I almost fell from my chair this morning when I checked my e-mail and saw the reviw alerts...T-H-A-N-K- Y-O-U-!!!!!o.k. on with

the fic!

~*China*~

"You can't prevent me from going back!I'll go and it doesnt matter what _you_ say!"The young man shouted.He had never dared to shout at the elders. But this whole thing was really getting on his nerves. He had tryed to get back to his beloved since the day he was forced to come back to China.

"You haven't finished your training yet. And your going to be the future leader of the clan, Syaoran. You will not go.", His father said in a _very _calmy voice.

"Damn the clan!Damn the training.I'm only 16! I'm supposed to have fun or something!

But no! I have to spend all day with training and learning to bear responsibility. I hate this!"

And with that he left the room. He didn't care of his father who shouted something like 'come back here!'. He ran into his room and popped on the bed. He tryed to realize what he just did. He had shouted at the elders. He had damned the clan. He had ignored the instruction of his father. _Man that was the stupid _hethought.Suddenly he heard a light ring from a telephone. _Mom will get it _he thought. But it rang again and again. Then he realized that it was not the housephone. It was the little green cell-phone Tomoyo gave him before he left. He jumped off his bed and grabbed the case under his bed. After half a minute of searching in the photos and other stuff that reminded him of hs Ying Fa he found the green cell-phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Li! What took you so long to answer?!", a _very _upset Tomoyo shouted.

"I had t-"

"Don't answer I have not finished! Can you do me a favor? I know you will! Because if you don't I'll take the next flight to China ans then you _will_ do it, believe me! So can you _please_ get your ass over here! And don't dare to wait long! I'll get right there to you and put you in my suitcase if I have to and bring you here! And I'll never forgive you what you did to my poor Sakura-chan! Do you know what you did to her? No you don't! You must not see her everyday. She is sick of waiting for you to get your damn ass here. Every single day she sits in the park and waits for you to return. I hate you! I hate you for hurting my little Sakura! So get here and say sorry to her, for keeping her waiting! Did you get that!?!?"

Man that was hard. He had never seen her that angry. It has to mean that sakura is not good. Actually she must be really bad.

"See ya tomorrow!" And with that said he hung up. He grabbed a suitcase and tossed clothes in it. He didn't really care what he grabbed and put in it. He wrote a short note for his oldest sister and left for the airport.

*************************************************

How did ya like it?reviews are welcome ^_^... I no idea how it will end anyway. So review ok?

Until then

~*Angel*~


	3. "Follow me!"

I never had a dream come true  
Chapter 3  
By ~*Angel*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Don't sue me. Also the song doesn't belong to me. Happy now?  
Author's note: Thank you all the reviewers. I love getting feedback and I love hearing that you enjoy reading my fic(s). O.k on with the main part.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Somwhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
She didn't know what time it was, she hardly recognized that it was getting late. And dark. She stood up from the swing and started walking towards her house.  
Suddenly she heard something behind her. Something was in the bushes behind her. She turned around. Silence. Your seeing things, Sakura! She said to herself and started walking home again. But then she heard a silent buzz. And she turned around again. And there in the bshes she saw a little red light. It looked like an eye or something. Sakura started to run home in shock. When se finally reached the frontdoor she quickly searched for her key and unlocked the door. When she was iside the house she slammed the door shut. She really wished her dad or even Touya was there. But then she remembered. Dad was on a buisness trip. And Touya went back to college last monday. She was alone. Sakura went up to her room and stated her computer. She connected to the internet. There was this friendly voice( I don't know , here in Germany it's a woman) who said:'Welcome' and a little while later 'You've got mail'  
She checked her e-mail and hoped there was one from him. But much to her regret there just were 2 mails from. One from Tomoyo. She sent her a new picture from her and Sakura. The second e-mail was a newsletter from a stupid teen magazine. She locked out. She remembered the time, several years ago, when she got a mail from Syaoran daily. He told her about what happened in China, how school was, what he had learned at his daily training and other stuff. She wrote him an e-mail about how her life got going, too. She wrote about Tomoyo who was still taping most of the time. She wrote about Eriol who left for England and about the relations between Yamazaki and Chiharu. But that times were over. Some day he hadn't written back. That day Sakura thought he was to busy with training or somethimg like that. But since that day she had never recieved an e-mail from him. Sometimes she wondered why...  
  
There's no use looking back or wonderin'  
How should be now  
Or might have been  
This I know but still  
I can't find ways to let you go  
  
"Flight 4487 from Hong Kong is now landing" the voice came from the loudspeaker. Tomoyo stood at the gate. Waiting. She tryed to see through the many people who came from the gate. And there she saw him. He had grown taller. And he had become way more muscular. But he till had the deep brown eyes. And the same light brown hair. When he saw Tomoyo he walked up to her. "Follow me." Was all she managed to say. She hold back a swall of tears and walked out of the airport with Syaoran following her...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So how was it? One thing I wanted to say: I only read the Manga. Unfortunately they don't show the Anime here in Germany. The TV Station thinks it is not demanding enough. I bet they haven't watched it!!!Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I only can use the NAMES from the Manga...I THINK Yamazaki is Zacary by you in America but I have no clue what's the Anime-Name of Chiharu. Sorry. ^_^ O.k. keep reviewing o.k.?! please. I try to work on a new fic, too but it's summer brake and the weather is good. That is not natural here. ^_^ Ja ne!  
~*Angel*~   



	4. E-Mail

I never had a dream come true  
By ~*Angel*~  
Chapter 4: E-Mail  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter took me so long. But I needed a creative pause...No just kidding^_^It was summer break and we had a few sunny days. And that is not usual here. Also my friend were on holiday and I couldn't contact her an show her the fic because she usually read them before I post it.She's a good critiser!!!.  
Disclaimer:I don't own ccs.  
Thank Yous: ArcherAngelAnna, B Girl, Baby, Chibi Trunks, evasogurly, raichi, Jack, and Little Rini, Li Sakura, ~*!fireblaze~*!, bopp_2000, Anime Princess   
and fallen_angel!!!!! Thank you 4 reviewing the fic!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
Sakura stood up from the swing. It was Saturday. Yesterday after school Tomoyo hat talked to her about Syaoran. She said that he wasn't worth being so depressive. She also said that Sakura worried her and that she should try to forget Syaoran. But that was impossible. She would never forget him. But maybe, maybe Tomoyo was right, she shouldn't be so depressive becaause of him. He was only a boy, wasn't he? But otherwise he was the love of her life, he had meant everything to her. He was the one who lit up her world. And he was the one who broke it, by leaving her.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though i pretend theat I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part o me will always be  
With you  
  
She walked towards her home. It was only 10 am. But she had been sitting in the park since 7 o clock. She walked through the park and didn't pay attention on the things around her. She kept her mind on the thought of Syaoran. When she reached her house she opened the front door. She got up to her room and started her computer. This was a daily routine, just like going to the park. Even if she knew she wouldn't get an e-mail from Li she checked 2 times a day.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Say you will, Yes you will  
I know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget  
  
She connected to the internet. There were a mail.  
  
From: Cutie~Camera498  
To: SakuraCheerX  
Subject: Get here!!!  
  
Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!!!  
  
I beg you! As soon as you get this mail get over to my house.   
This is important. At least the person who is here thinks that. And I bet you would like to see this person.  
Love  
Tomoyo  
  
After Sakura read the e-mail she turned off the computer and grabbed her jacket. She walked out of her room and slammed the door. When she was in front of her house and started walking in the direction of Tomoyo's she started realising what Tomoyo had written. A person she wants to see. A person who thinks thatr'' important that she gets over to see this person. The first shot that came to her mind was Syaoran. But then she realized that it would be too good to be true, to see him after so many yeas. After yeas of depressing sadness. Years of pain. Why would he come back after he left her, didn't contact her and keep her waiting so long. He had promised, Sakura reminded herself. But he had also promised to keep contact...  
  
There's no use looking back or wonderin'  
How we could be now  
Or might have been  
Cause love is a strange an funny thing  
No matter how i try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
She was so deep in thoughts that she barely realisd where she was going. She knew the way to her best friends house well. She would get her while she was sleeping. Suddenly there was a loud sqeek(is that a word???) of wheels that where stooped and slide on the road. She was too shocked too scream. Suddenly a fast big thing hit her and she felt a incredible pain in her neck wich stode down her back. Then everything got dark...  
2 B continued...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yeah! 3rd chapter!!!! I know it's not very long. Be kind and review please. I'm working on Harry pOtter fic at the moment. Shool starts in 2 days! I'll show the fic to my friend and then post it,k?Expect chapter 4 on friday(I'll try write fast). I post it if i get at last 8 reviews,k? Thanx again to all reviewers. R&r.  
Please ja ne 4 now  
~*Angel*~  



End file.
